The Only Reason
by Yanto.Wilde
Summary: What is the reason Remy survived Last Resort? R&R.


**Hey guys, just a quick oneshot I thought up. Hope you enjoy. This isn't the one I was originally writing. That one is so personal, I'm actually having trouble writing it.  
Minor spoilers for Last Resort.**

Allison had been caught just as unexpected by the gunman taking people hostage as everyone else had. It didn't stop her from blaming herself for not seeing it coming, but Allison knew that deep down, this was only his fault.

She'd overseen the evacuation of everyone who could be, and volunteered to look after the ER patients who couldn't be removed. Allison needed to keep herself busy. She refused to admit, even to herself that she was in love with Remy. When she first heard about the hostages and that Remy was one of them, her stomach had dropped and Allison had almost given herself away. She buried herself in the hustle of the response to disguise her feelings.

She sat in the diagnostic room, listening to House on the phone. She threw and evil glare at Chase as he left. Allison almost wanted to join him, but she had to stay to help, even if it was only for Remy. She heard Remy arguing with House about who should take the medicine.

Allison tried to talk to Remy, tried to reason with her. These medicines were going to kill her. Remy was adamant about it though. No matter what Allison said, Remy would just ignore and kept taking the medicine. Allison shivered and sweated at the sounds of Remy in pain, it kept tearing at her heart.

When it was finally over, Remy was being pulled out on a stretcher. Allison's heart broke again at the sight, she looked dead. Only the smallest of sign of her chest rising and falling with her quick breathing showed she was alive. Allison quickly took charge of her and all but ran with her to the ER. She quickly hooked her up to the dialysis machine, trying to clean the drugs that were killing her out of her system.

Allison didn't expect her to wake up for another few hours or so, but it didn't matter, she still sat at her bedside, holding her hand and hoping for her to pull through. Remy got moved into her own room, but Allison still stayed with her. She sent a quick message to Cuddy, telling her that she was looking after Remy and didn't want to be interrupted.

Allison had come to the conclusion that she was in love with Remy. She didn't know when it had happened, or even why it had happened. But it had and she finally admitted it. She loved the mysterious, bisexual, brunette doctor that had replaced her on House's team.

Now that she had finally admitted it to herself, it was time to do something about it. Allison decided she needed to make a move, even if just to find out that Remy hated her. They had talked a couple of times, but had never spent much time together. The thought that Remy might not like her hurt, but Allison knew she had to be pragmatic about it.

The thought of Chase flittered through her mind and she wondered what she was going to tell him. They were dating, but she saw it more as a relationship of convenience than one of love. She liked Chase, but she didn't really care for him, or feel the way about him that she did for Remy.

A slight movement on Remy's part snapped Allison out of her reverie. The brunette doctor had woken up. "Remy," Allison said quietly, "Do you know where you are?" A feeble nod came from the bed and she continued, "We put you on dialysis to clean the drugs out of your system, but you'll need to stay here for the next week to make sure your kidneys are ok."

Remy didn't acknowledge that last comment, she just turned over and face away from Allison. She didn't say a thing. Allison was confused by this, she didn't know what she had done to upset her. Then she saw Remy's shoulder's shake. She was crying. Allison was flabbergasted by this. As far as she knew, Remy never cried. She was the strong, silent type. The one who can beat anything and look hot while doing it. It never occurred to her that she may be just as fragile on the inside as she was strong on the outside.

Allison sat on the edge of the hospital bed, next to the crying woman. She gathered Remy in her arms and let her cry. A small part of her mind noticed how well the crying woman fitted into her arms, but it was smothered by the fact that the woman was crying in her arms. "What's wrong, Remy?"

She kept crying and Allison just sat there, holding her, unsuccessfully trying to comfort her. Allison shooed away Chase and Foreman when they came looking for her and Remy respectively.

Remy broke free of Allison's arms and turned away from her. Allison put her hand on Remy's shoulder, only to have it rebuffed. She was confused as to why she was acting like this. "Why are you acting like this, Remy? You've never been afraid before. What are you afraid of now?"

Remy turned to face her. "I'm not afraid of anything. I'm not afraid of dying. I've accepted it. Now leave me alone, to die in peace." She turned around. Allison was surprised by this attitude of Remy's.

"What happened to the strong woman I met last week? The one who was going to take on the world and fuck the consequences?"

"She found out she has nothing to live for, and thus no reason to go on. She decided that world won't miss her when she's gone and has decided that she'll die before she hurts anyone else."

Allison just started at her, amazed at what Remy was telling her. She never thought she would see her open up like this, ever. She was pouring out her soul, only she never expected to see any consequences from her admission.

Allison decided she needed to do something drastic to snap Remy out of her depressive mood. She grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her onto her back and leaned in to kiss her.

Remy was shocked by this. She never suspected that Allison liked her enough to kiss her. The shock didn't stop her mouth and tongue from responding however, and she deepened the kiss, inviting Allison's tongue to come and dance with her own.

When they both pulled away, Remy stared at Allison. Allison just smiled sadly and commented, "I don't want to lose you, Remy. I love you. I don't know why, but I do. Please, stay here, with me. I don't want to lose you." A single tear dropped down her face.

Remy reached up and wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry, Allison. I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt you. Nobody has ever told me that before. I was all alone and I just didn't know. But you shouldn't be with me, I'm only going to deteriorate and destroy myself and you with this disease. You shouldn't be exposed to that."

Allison leaned in and kissed her again. "I don't care about that. I care about you. You need someone to be there for you, or you are just going to do this again. I won't let that happen."

Remy sighed, "You are just going to barge in and take over my life, just like that aren't you?"

Allison giggled, "Of course I am. You can't take care of yourself properly, so I have to." She got serious. "Remy, I want you to promise me that you'll never do something like this again."

She sighed and nodded, "I'll do my best, Allison, but that's all I can promise." She accepted Allison's kiss with an upturned face and realised something. "What are you going to do about Chase?"

Allison looked sad, "I'm not sure. But I will figure something out."

**Quick thanks to my beta-readers, House-of-wi1d3 and cadleyxcamteen.  
Two hours later and I'm done. Might make it a two-shot, if I get enough positive feedback. So if you want more, all you have to do is review. **


End file.
